The invention relates to the field of transistor structures, and in particular to a transistor formed using Si/nitride structures.
State-of-the-art commercial GaN transistors are normally grown on SiC substrates. In spite of the excellent performance of these devices, their commercialization is severely hindered by the high cost of SiC wafers. To reduce cost, GaN transistors have also been grown on Si substrates (normally >10 times cheaper than SiC). However, the performance of these devices is limited by the high electrical conductivity and poor thermal conductivity of the Si substrate.